Kapitel 2
Handlung * Nachdem Shion und Emma das erste Ritual, um Echidna zu bannen, erfolgreich absolviert haben, soll es sogleich mit dem zweiten weitergehen. * Shion führt Emma zu einer riesigen Steintafel, welche den Weg der Rituale Magicos aufzeigt. Sie befinden sich momentan erst am Anfang und der Weg ist lang und gefährlich. Bei einigen Ritualen müsse man sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, fügt Anise hinzu. Emma bedankt sich abermals bei Shion, dass er dies alles auf sich nimmt um ihr zu helfen, Echidna unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und ihr ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. * Shion erklärt kurz die zwei Typen der Rituale, welche noch vor den beiden liegen. Zum einen die Sammel-Rituale und zum anderen Aktions-Rituale. * Der erste Typus beinhaltet das Sammeln von Zutaten, welche für das gegebene Ritual unumgänglich sind. Dies kann u.a. sehr gefährlich werden, wenn es zum Beispiel heisst, wilde Bestien zu jagen, oder in unbekannte Regionen vorzudringen. * Um die Magie, welche durch das jeweilige Ritual eröffnet werden soll, zu erhalten, müssen die jeweiligen Zutaten als Opfergabe bereitgestellt und zusätzlich physische Prüfungen wie Wasserfall-Meditation oder Fasten von der betreffenden Person durchgeführt werden. Dies wäre dann der zweite Typus der Magico-Rituale. * Laut Karte besteht das nächste Ritual darin, den Manastein Rubeus zu finden. Er ist durch die Verdichtung von Erd-Energie entstanden und infolgethumb|Die Tafel, auf der alle [[Rituale, die für Magico nötig sind, eingraviert sind.]] dessen das hellste, härteste, farbenreichste und wertvollstes Mineral der Welt. Befestigt man dieses Mineral an den Ehering von Emma, trägt er maßgeblich dazu bei, Echidna ein Stück mehr zu versiegeln. Der Rubeus ist sehr selten, aber Shion weiss zum Glück, wo es ihn zu finden gibt. * Emma meint, sie sei eine Last für Shion und verspricht ihm deswegen, die Rituale mit all ihrer Kraft und so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Shion verneint dies und meint, dass er all dies freiwillig auf sich nimmt und gerne mit ihr zusammen sei. Anise wirft währenddessen ein, dass die beiden ein weiteres Ritual durchführen können und piesackt Shion damit. Die Rede ist vom "Kuss des Eides". Emma ist deshalb aufgeregt, dennoch streckt sie bereitwillig mit errötetem Gesicht Shion ihre Lippen entgegen. Shion, welcher Probleme hat, seine Gefühle Emma gegenüber zu kontrollieren, bekommt natürlich wieder Nasenbluten und lehnt den Kuss vorerst ab und will diesen auf später verschieben. * Shion zeigt Emma lieber ihr neues Heim in einem anderen magischen Raum, wofür sich Emma auch wieder liebevoll bei Shion bedankt, dieser aber rot wird und die Flucht ergreift. * Am nächsten Morgen wacht Shion in seinem Bett auf, eine Hand auf der Brust von Emma. Überrascht springt er kreischend auf, wovon Emma wach wird und ihn fragt, was los sei. Er fragt darauf, warum sie überhaupt bei ihm im Bett sei, wohingegen Emma meint, dass Mann und Frau nunmal in einem Bett schlafen. Da sie nun seine Frau sei, muss sie sich auch wie eine verhalten und u.a. Kochen, was ihr allerdings nicht wirklich gelingt, dennoch scheint es Shion zu schmecken (was aber nichts heißen muss), Emma hingegen wird von ihrer eigenen Suppe übel. Daraufhin will Shion ihr den Gefallen zurückzahlen und ihr etwas zubereiten, wofür er Feuer-Magie anwendet und so ein Ei brät. Letztendlich schmeckt auch dies nicht besser als Emmas Suppe... * Nach dem Essen versucht sich die junge Hausfrau am Saubermachen, aber selbst das bekommt sie thumb|Der Kuss des Eides.nicht hin, sodass es danach schlimmer aussieht als zuvor, weshalb Shion dies mit seiner Besenmagie übernimmt. Desweiterin weist er Emma darauf hin, dass es keine "richtige" Heirat, sondern nur eine Ritual-Heirat sei. * Anise erklärt, dass Shion zwei Arten von Magie besitzt. Eine Feuer-Magie, für die er ein Horn eines Feuerdrachen abschlagen, dieses anschließend verbrennen und in dessen Rauch baden musste. Für die Besen-Magie musste er eintausend Agiri (eine Art großer Tausendfüßler), bewaffnet mit nur einem Besen, besiegen. * Shion fragt Emma, warum sie sich so sicher ist, dass er ihr nichts Böses will, woraufhin sie ihm entgegnet, dass sie dies klar an seinen Aktionen und seinem Verhalten erkennen kann. Sie will ihm ausserdem alles irgendwann zurückgeben und seine richtige Frau werden, woraufhin Emma Shion leidenschaftlich küsst. Das zweite Ritual ist damit erfüllt und somit kann nun die Jagd nach dem Rubeus beginnen, denn mitlerweile ist Sieg am Zielort, dem Schloss Eden von Lord Marouni Gate, angekommen! Kategorie:Kapitel